Wonder Woman
Wonder Woman battled Stevie Wonder in Wonder Woman vs Stevie Wonder. She also made a cameo appearance through reused footage in The Joker vs Pennywise. She was portrayed by Lilly Singh on both occasions. Information on the rapper Wonder Woman is a fictional superhero created by DC Comics. She is an Amazonian princess from Themyscira and the daughter of Zeus. As a result of winning a competition she was originally exempt from participating in, she is given a new uniform and the name "Wonder Woman." She then heads off to discover man's world, taking up the alias Diana Prince. Her main gear being her boomerang tiara, the Lasso of Truth, and her bullet-deflecting bracelets; she also owns an invisible plane. Wonder Woman would go on and face many foes including the Cheetah, Giganta, Ares, Maxwell Lord, and various others. She is also a core member of the Justice League, and is considered the third-most iconic DC character, after Superman and Batman, as well as the most recognizable female superhero in general. She was famously portrayed on television by Linda Carter and on film by Gal Gadot in the DC Extended Universe, starting with Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. Appearance in the rap battle (cameo) She appeared alongside Batman and Superman in the Joker's first verse, during the line "I make the Justice League look like just a bunch of super schlubs!" Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Wonder Woman fly, I'm about to tell you why: Princess Diana, but this lady don't die! My rhymes are signed, sealed, and delivered on time! You a bald has-been; I'm in my Amazon Prime! I'll tell you what I say! You bit your style from Ray! The grin and the shades and the king cobra head sway! Gods made me out of clay, then they broke the mold! I'm like Geena Davis, in a justice league of my own! I just called to say that you need to ditch the hair beads! Lookin' like the Predator after some chemotherapy! But don't be scared, I let bats down easy, So you don't gotta worry 'bout a thing, Little Stevie! 'Verse 2:' Well, I'm a woman who wonders what you're thinking! Some of your records make me wish you started drinking! Even if I stick to the best selections, Your YouTube videos raise some vision questions! 'Verse 3:' Look, I don't wanna judge a Talking Book by its cover, But of the vegan buffet, you're a Full-Time Lover And a part-time father, from what I've discovered! Nine different kids with five different mothers! Scrapped lyrics and lyric ideas Rhymes signed, sealed, delivered; they're fresh and on time! ---- I'll get this out the way: you stole your shit from Ray! ---- Some of your singles make me wish you started drinking! ---- It's the double W, looking so fly! ---- Worst thing about being blind, you can't see how hot I am Those beaded dreadlocks fill me with dread, That you'll smack me in the face with your ??? head! ---- If you get a call going, you'll talk my ear off Making waves with your Frank Ocean comments Tell you what I say, you stole your whole shit from Ray, From his shades to his grin to his cobra head sway Haven't written a braid joke yet - could I have an extension? ---- What's going on with your hair? I'm not certain. It's like you're permanently walking through a beaded door curtain! ---- You look like the Predator on chemo ---- *Harm this harmonica player *Small wonder/Little Stevie *Put up your dukes, sir *Superhero/superstition (Superwoman) Trivia *Part of Wonder Woman's line, "I just called to say that you need…", was leaked by Nice Peter during Lilly Singh's vlog.https://youtube.com/watch?v=AlGxn4v6eeU?t=1m54s *A preview of her was shown during the end slate of Ash Ketchum vs Charles Darwin. **She would be the last rapper to have a preview during an end slate of a battle until Steve Irwin in George Carlin vs Richard Pryor, two and a half years later. *She is the fourth DC Comics character to rap in an ERB, after Batman, Robin, and Superman. **This makes the DC Universe the first fictional universe or franchise to be represented by different characters on three different occasions in ERB. *She is the second fictional female rapper in an ERB, after Juliet Capulet. *Her title card has a blue shadow instead of a black one, like most other rappers. **This makes her the third rapper to have an unique title card, after Mitt Romney and Barack Obama. Gallery Wonder Woman Preview.png|Wonder Woman's preview during the end slate of Ash Ketchum vs Charles Darwin Wonder Woman Arm Preview.png|A preview of Wonder Woman's arm posted on Nice Peter's Steam profile WonderWomanvsStevieWonderLyrics.png|Wonder Woman's lyric ideas on a whiteboard in Lilly Singh's vloghttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AlGxn4v6eeU&t=1m46s WyL.jpg|A picture of Wonder Woman and EpicLLOYD posted on Lloyd's Facebook account References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Ash Ketchum vs Charles Darwin Category:Wonder Woman vs Stevie Wonder Category:The Joker vs Pennywise Category:Lilly Singh